The Girl and The Enemy
by victoriarog
Summary: Rey is learning to become a young and powerful Jedi, but cannot shake the unnerving and intriguing connection she had established with the man who still enters her dreams. Kylo Ren has been recovering, and has started to become stronger than he has ever been with the completion of his training from Snoke. But both have the same weakness, and that is each other. Reylo fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Reylo fanfic, with a lot of back story to what I hope/think will happen in the next movie. I don't own any rights to the characters, and the story is all fiction made up from head. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

"So you're the girl, the one they've been talking about." Kylo's words lingered onto her memories, even as she slept. She constantly dreams of the moment they finally met when he froze her with his force power. How powerless she felt because he froze her and studied her. She could feel herself terrified of this man, but somehow sense that she was always meant to know him. In her dreams he walks closer to her, and tells her that he can get what he wants. In that moment his hand reaches out to her face and just as he's about to touch her face, she wakes up. The sweat that went through Rey's body after waking up was from both the terror she felt, and the anticipation of him being there. She knew that she has a formed a connection with Kylo Ren, formerly known as Ben Solo, but still had not learned how to control her connection to him.

* * *

It had been a year since she found Luke Skywalker, the last known Jedi, and in that year she's been learning from him the power of the force. He's also told her about her family, and who she really is. The day she met Luke, she didn't know what to think in that moment, but of how happy she was to have found him. The famous and mysterious Luke Skywalker, and she found him. She couldn't help herself, but become emotional at the sight of him. Because of him, BB-8, Finn, Han, Chewy, Leia, Poe, and yes even Kylo Ren had come into her life and completely changed everything she had ever known. She remembers that day perfectly. She had to climb up a huge mountain like cliff, and in those moments she had no idea how Luke was going to look like, but she had the force within her, so she would know who is was the moment she saw him. Then as she had reached the top, there stood before a man with a gray cloak, and then he sensed her presence and turned to face her. He then took down his hood, and there was the face that she had been sent to find. An older man with wise blue eyes, mid-length gray hair, gray mustache and beard, and a face that seen many things in his life. Rey had then taken out his light saber from her bag, and presented it to him in a manner that only he would understand. Tears were starting to swell up from both of their eyes. The emotions that they were both going through in that moment were just so much in that moment, that they both embraced each other with a hug. After holding each other for a few minutes he begins to talk, "Rey, my how you have grown." Rey giving him a somewhat puzzled look asks, "You know who I am?" Luke then begins to walk a few steps behind him, and says, "I've always known who you are Rey, and the person you were meant to become. It's in your blood." A stunned Rey takes a step back to look at him. "You know my family?" Luke turns around to face his back to Rey, and is looking down at a something on the ground. "Come here Rey." As she walks towards Luke she sees what Luke was looking down to, it was a grave stone. The words on the stone were written as…

Obi Wan Kenobi

Jedi Master, friend, mentor, father

Rey had no idea who this dead man was, but then suddenly Luke started to speak. "This was my master. He was a great man, and an even better Jedi. The best Jedi master in all of the galaxy. He was also my father's former master, and fierce friend and protector to my mother when she had been alive. He had been protecting me since the moment I was born and watched over me since he separated my sister and me away from birth afar on the planet of Tatooine." He knelt before the grave stone, and placed his hand on the stone. Rey observed Luke giving what looked like a silent prayer to his friend. "Rey, Obi Wan Kenobi was your grand-father." Rey just continued to stare in awe of what she was hearing, but didn't say a word. "Who is your family Rey, who do you remember before you were sent to Jakku?", asked Luke. Rey was finding it difficult to answer this question, because it was something she's never revealed to anyone. No one had ever cared for Rey for such a long time, that her own personal and lonely memories were hers alone. Yet, here was Luke Skywalker telling her that her grand-father was one of the best Jedi Master to ever exist, so it looked like she had no choice but to answer his question. She was finding it hard to answer, "My family, it's hard to remember them because it has been so long since I remember seeing them." Tears started to stream down her face, because of the realization that she was having a difficult time remembering them. "My mother and father, that all I remember having." She paused to collect her thoughts then continued, "My parents were loving people to me, it's been so long that I can't picture their faces, but my father had green eyes and he always smelled of the ocean. My mother, I'm afraid I only remember her hair, beautiful brown curly hair that she always kept up. I think about wanting to just stroke her hair, and try to picture her face, but it's been many years." Sadness then swept over Rey, because she hadn't thought of parents' features since she was a child. Luke then put a hand on her shoulder. He says, "Rey, your mother was the daughter of Obi Wan Kenobi."

Luke then begins to explain to Rey what was Obi Wan's greatest secret, a family. Having families were strictly forbidden once you began to train as a Jedi. However, while Obi Wan was watching over Luke as he grew up from infancy to a young 19 year old, Obi Wan had found companionship with a beautiful woman named Brehea. They lived their quiet and private life on Tatooine for about 2 years having secretly married, and then having a daughter Flora. Luke then says, "Obi Wan knew that he couldn't protect me and his family while my father was getting more and more powerful, so he sent his wife and daughter to the planet where he grew up, this planet, for their protection." Luke began to pace back and forth to continue with what he was saying. "Brehea raised your mother the best way she could, by being humble, and reminding her that there is light and dark in every person, but it was up to her to make her life the way she would want it. When your mother was growing up that was when she befriended your father Laith, a simple young man who was skilled worker, and as the years passed your mother and father grew to love each other with the love that first loves often have. Your grandmother died a few years after your grandfather passed away, and your mother and father had you about five years after my sister Leia and Han had Ben." Rey was taking all of this information in silence, but Luke could sense the force in her. He knew what she was feeling, the sense of hurt, loss, pain, sadness, forgiveness, and amazement; all of those emotions at once.

"Obi Wan had a journal about his wife and daughter, and left it in my possession after he had passed. It was my responsibility to keep his secret family a secret, and protect them by defeating my own father Darth Vader. Once I found out about you being born, I sent a message to your parents explaining who I was, and why we could only meet in secret just once. I had to know for your protection if you were in possession of the force like your grandfather. Your mother was never force sensitive, but the moment I first met you, I knew immediately that you had the force within you." Luke stared at Rey with tears streaming down. "I told your parents that you would not be safe on your home planet, and that when the time came, your parents would have to send you away from the danger that would be coming for you. When you were around 5 years old, there had already been news of the knights of Ren being formed, and that the first order was rising. Flora and Laith knew what they had to do, and that was when they sent you to the only place they could think that was not going to be invaded by the first order, the planet Jakku." Rey could feel the tears beginning to swell in her eyes once again, because that was the most heartbreaking day of her life; her family abandoning her on Jakku all by herself, while she screamed and begged for them to come back. "Rey, I'm so sorry that they had to do that to you, but please understand I had to tell them so that they could make the best decision as your parents to protect you and keep you alive and safe, and without any knowledge that you were one with the force." Luke couldn't even face Rey by the time she began to cry with her hands covering her face. Besides feeling responsible for what happened to Ben, Luke felt responsible for what happen to young Rey's life.

Rey managed to control herself, and then asked a question she was not ready to ask, "What happened to my parents?" Luke then turned to look at her with a solemn look on his face. "They died." Rey began to cry again, because for years she had been waiting and waiting for them to come back for her, and now she realizes that they would never come back. "After they dropped you off on Jakku, their ship got blown up by the first order just as it was about to reach the outer rim of the galaxy." Rey held her head up as she continued to listen to Luke. "I had to go into exile, but before I did I had a friend who knew where I was going to be. His name was Lor San Tekka. He promised me to look after you from afar on Jakku, and that he would keep my secret location a secret." Luke then looked seriously at Rey, "I know why you're here now, and now I will train you, and you will learn to use the force. Once your training is done I will go back with you to my sister, and fight with the resistance to stop the chaos of what's happened."

* * *

Since that day Rey had been training with Luke. She learned that she could do things she never thought would be possible. However, there was always Kylo on the back of her mind, and the words that remained in her memory. She could not explain why she remained thinking of him, his voice, his face, but most of all his connection to her. It was something that troubled her daily, and soon she is going to have to ask Luke how to control these unintentional feelings she has for the enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so it's taken me a little long to make this new chapter. I started off this story in one direction, but I also have this whole other direction I want to head into; so I'm going to merge my ideas the best way I can. Sorry for the long wait. Also, I have no hate to anyone who reviews or comments, but I would like to make clear that I'm not following the star wars canon stories to my fanfic, so there is going to be things that won't be accurate to what's already canon out there. This is a rather short little chapter, but next chapter there will be a Reylo interaction, and I can't wait to write it down for you all! Hope you all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Every time Kylo looked at his reflection in the mirror, there it was, the scar Rey had given him. It had been a year since he last saw her, and when he saw his scar it made him think of her. The power that she had over him that night in the forest was unlike anything he had ever felt in his life. Not only because she was a woman, but because she did not realize how powerful she really was against him. Sometimes Kylo wished that he had never met her, or that he had never sought her out the way he did. Perhaps she would not invade his dreams on an almost daily basis. It was always going to the same moment where their light sabers are intertwined, and their eyes were locked onto each other. He would say to hear in his dream, "You need a teacher, I can show you the ways of the force!" She then would drop his uncle's lightsaber, and she would then come closer to him. The force between them would be so strong that in that moment she would reach out to him with both of her hands to his face, and he would lean in and passionately kiss her. But then his dreams would shatter because then the ground begins to crack and tear them apart with her falling away from him before he could catch her.

Kylo turned away from his reflection, and starts to head to his dresser to change into his training clothes. The only way he could get her off his mind was when he went into his training with Leader Snoke. Before he did that he has to immerse himself with running. It was the only thing that could get him thinking about other things that wouldn't allow Snoke to sense how he actually felt for the girl. Kylo steps out of his quarters and heads to the private recreational room where he finds the running simulator. There he's able to run and think about all the things that bother him. One thing that continues to bother him was the traitor that has somehow formed a close bond with Rey. FN-2187, Finn as he is now being known as. He hated that he turned his back on the first order and let Poe Dameron escape, but worst of all he hated how much he himself let this traitor make him insanely jealous of his relationship with Rey. The more he thought about Rey and Finn together; the more it angered him and picked up his pace in his running. He loathed how they would go to each other if the other was injured, and especially loathed the fact that he made her feel comfortable enough for her to touch him. He could literally feel the warmth she felt when they were in contact with each other, and the jealousy Kylo had made him want to kill Finn with his bare hands.

It was in that moment that General Hux entered the recreational room, and distracted Kylo off his running path. "Snoke is waiting for you Ren. If you would manage to be on time for once and follow orders then perhaps Snoke wouldn't have to send me in here to retrieve you like a lackey." Hux was the most irritating person Kylo ever has to endure on a daily basis, and if he could would have been the first person he would kill. "I'll be there Hux, perhaps if you weren't such a nuisance when it came to your commanding then Snoke wouldn't have to keep an extra eye on you to make sure you could do your job right." The look of Hux's face retorted to a disgusting crimson sneer of hatred which made Kylo pleased because he hated the man. Hux then retreated to his command center, while Kylo put back on his full attire and his mask.

As he approached the entrance to the private training hall, all of his senses were telling him that something was different. The room then turned into the woods, and there in front of him was Rey with her lightsaber waiting for him. He almost believed it to be real until the grievous familiar voice of Snoke spoke to him. "Kylo, this is your final test. Kill the girl, take all of her power, and make her dead as dust!" All of this was making Kylo hesitant, because he didn't know if Snoke had found out about his secret for this girl. The fake Rey was armed, ready, and did not hesitate in her stance to fight him. "Master, why the girl, she is nothing to me", Kylo asked. "This girl bested you, and we cannot have anyone have the better of you, especially by a woman who we have recently found out is the grand-daughter of Jedi master Obi Wan Kenobi." Snoke had said this with such rage, that it made Kylo secretly scared to look him in the eye for once. What a revelation nonetheless to find out that she is the grand-daughter of his grandfather's and uncle's former master. He had heard stories of how strong in the force he was in comparison to his family, and with that it was no wonder she was stronger than he was that night when she defeated him. The look on her face after he begged her to let him teach her the ways of the force; she closed her eyes and looked almost serene, but it was in that brief moment she channeled the force and was able to disarm him.

Kylo then looks at the fake Rey, and then begins he duel with her. He has been trained so much harder now, he has developed new ways to weaken her powers. The force freeze has intensified to the point where she could stop breathing within a millisecond of him using the force on her. However, Snoke doesn't make this simulation easy on Kylo, and fake Rey is able to get out of the freezing, and begins to jump over him to where she's on the ground ready to strike at his legs, but Kylo jumps up in enough time to avoid the lightsaber from penetrating him. She then runs in the direction of the trees to climb onto the branches and jump with enough altitude to attack from above, but he was quicker and manages to counter attack from behind her knees and she falls to the ground. In the moment, Kylo is feeling anguish for doing this to her, but then she begins to mind control him. Fake Rey is probing his mind and telling him, 'You will never be as strong as Darth Vader, and you will lose this fight', and in that brief interrogation his anger comes back and he stabs her through her neck. The eyes of fake Rey just stared with eyes wide open, and soon the hologram dissipates. Kylo stands in the same position, and is brought back to reality when the view of the forest and everywhere around him turns back into the normal training room he's known for so long. Snoke appears, "You are ready Kylo, tomorrow you will be sent Takodana, and that is where you will make the girl come to you. It will be there that you defeat that Jedi desert scavenger and kill her." Kylo had no choice but said only this, "It is with your training and guidance that I will end the girl Master, you will not be disappointed."

Kylo then walks out, but with the trepidation of what will happen tomorrow, he then begins to feel the weakness he had been trying so hard to let overcome him. As he reached his quarters where he is in private, he then gets the dreaded thought and irrevocably thinks out loud, "Tomorrow I'm going to have to kill Rey, and I don't want to."


	3. Chapter 3

**So I took it upon myself to wait for the next chapter to have my Reylo interaction. I just wanted to say that this chapter is very Finn/Rey, as I ship them as well, but trust me guys this is going to be a big part of my relationship between Kylo/Rey. You all just gotta be a little patient. Thank you to everyone who's been reading along! It's my first fanfic in a very long time so I'm really rusty, but I hope that all of my thoughts are coming along to you all, and once again I hope you all enjoy the story as much as I enjoy making it up and writing it. :)**

* * *

The day had finally came for Rey to be reunited with Finn. Luke had told her a week before that he had made contact with his sister, and that she was going to be sending Finn and a group of pilots to come get them with a new and unrecognizable ship. It was still too dangerous for the Millennium Falcon to be flown in space for the fear that the first order would recognize them. Rey woke up from her cot to take a walk up to the edge of the water. This was where she came to meditate and think about the choices she had made thus far in her life. As she stared onto the ocean she thought of nothing but Finn, and how he made her feel. She thinks about when she first met him, and how from that moment they met he wanted to protect her. _He came back for me, for the first time someone came back for me; and yet here I am a year later still hoping that he'll forgive me for leaving him._ Throughout the entire year that has past, Rey could not think of anything but the fact that she left Finn, unconscious and without knowing if he would forgive her for everything that happened to him.

There was no denying it, but Rey grew to love Finn very much, and part of her is always going to be feeling guilty for leaving him there in the snow while she was fighting off Kylo Ren. _Him, it was all of his fault that Finn got hurt like this._ There she went again thinking about Kylo Ren, and soon her thoughts drifted to him and their hidden connection to each other. It was a feeling she had been trying to shake off ever since he kidnapped her and had interrogated her. His hand extended out to her head, and it was in that moment that they both knew that they were feeling the same thing. It felt like a tug of war, but then the moment they interlocked their focus on each other that the connection had been made; it was as if they were the same person. Rey could almost feel him near her when she knew very well he was in another galaxy. She sensed all year that he had survived after the ground broke between them, and that he was getting increasingly stronger just as she was. The feelings were soon becoming unbearable, because not only did she want to run away from it but she wanted to get to them at the same time. Rey then shook her head back into reality and looked away from the ocean started to walk back to her hut so that she could gather her things together and meet with her master.

As soon as she had finished gathering her things Luke had gathered Chewbacca and R2-D2 and they were gathered at the bottom of the cliff next to the Millennium Falcon. Chewie's anxiety hadn't been the same since Han was slain. Han Solo was such a companion to him that Rey couldn't help but feel that all of this grief was all her fault. Luke sensed what she was thinking inside her head and said, "Don't blame yourself Rey, Han knew what he was doing, and if there's one thing I've always known about my brother in law it was that he always made his own decisions." Something in Rey's throat tightened up and made her eyes swell up with tears because she knew he was right. Chewbacca then walked over to Rey's petite frame and knelt down to hug her. Rey held onto to him tightly, and embraced his hug. She had gotten to know the wookie very well since this year has passed, and he told her all about the stories that he and Han had gone on together. Through Chewie she was able to get to know the man that reminded him of a father figure, but the pain was still there knowing that his son had stabbed him to death. As soon as she and Chewie had let go of their embrace that's when they all saw the ship coming towards them from the sky.

Rey's face began to light up again with anticipation, and as soon as the ship landed several meters away she started to run to it. The cockpit opened and there he was, Finn, and the moment he saw her he yelled, "REY!" That was when he was already on his feet running towards her, and soon they embraced each other and without even a hesitation they passionately kissed each other. The touch of his skin on her lips was something that immediately made Rey feel warm and happy. She had never kissed anyone like this before, and it remained to be a special moment in her life. Finn then releases from the kiss to hold her face and taking a good look at her; then grins with extreme happiness. She did the exact same thing, looking at him and seeing that he looked physically alright after everything that had happened to him. It was the first time Rey had smiled in such a long time, and felt completely happy. The first words he tells her are, "Are you alright?" this made her giggle and she responded back by saying, "Yes, especially right now." They both hugged each other again, and then walked onto the new ship with the rest of the gang and they took off from Ahch-To.

She was finally going back to finish what she started, but this time she wasn't alone, and she had the feeling that loneliness would ever be an issue for her again. Little did she know, her energy and happiness was radiating through the force, and if Luke could sense it, then surely there was someone else feeling every bit happiness; only this other person was not only on his way, but incredibly angry.

* * *

Kylo felt everything. The running, the warm embrace they gave each other, but worst of all the kiss they exchanged. _They kissed!_ Kylo's blood boiled you could feel the heat escaping him when he walked down the hallway. The Stormtroopers around him quivered in fear that he may use his light saber on them all, so they were cautious and just let him passed them as if they weren't there. Silently Kylo had to think to himself before he could reach his private quarters. _He kissed her, and she kissed him back with passion._ The thought kept going over and over Kylo's head until he reached his room, and ignited his saber. Kylo's fury was everywhere, he slashed over the furniture, the walls, the floor, and anything that he saw was considered charred after meeting the tongue of his fiery blade. Exhausted from the swinging and his rage he collapsed on his bed. _She would only laugh at me if she had seen me react the way I did._ His silent thoughts kept going. _I could actually sense the moment their lips touched each other, and I hate her for that!_ Kylo then turned over on his back to close his eyes, and pictured the traitor and Rey kissing. The mere image of that made him sick to his stomach. It was the emotion he was feeling when Rey felt the traitor with her; happiness and a lot of it. That's what was bothering him the most. _How could that traitor of a trooper make her happy._ Then he realized why he was so angry. _I'm jealous; I'm jealous that that coward who calls himself her friend. I'm jealous that he was able to be with her the way I want to be with her._ Kylo then opened his eyes, and picked himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. _I want her to be with me._ Kylo then springs up from the bed, and says alone in his room, "If it's a fight for her he wants, then that's exactly what he'll get."

There was an advantage that Kylo had that Rey had not realized in the moment of her happiness with being reunited with Finn. Kylo knew that they had left the planet he himself was traveling to, and that they were on their way back to be reunited with General Leia Organa-Solo, his mother the former princess. They were already on route, so he had to think of something and fast. Kylo devised a plan within himself, and went to General Hux to inform him of his plan. As much as Kylo hated Hux, without his pilots, Kylo would never get to them on time. "You mean to tell me that you know for a fact that Skywalker is on his way back to the resistance!" , Hux yelled. "You also mean to tell me that you have devised a plan that will require you to take a quarter of my fleet at your command just so you could go after them yourself!" Kylo was beginning to become increasingly more annoyed with the general. Kylo then flexed his arm out, and used the force to freeze Hux from continuing to speak any further. "Skywalker is on that ship, and has something very valuable aboard that ship, now either you hand over your fleet, or I shall have to take them from by force." Kylo then released his force grip on Hux, and Hux panting says, "Alright, take them." Kylo gathers the pilots, along with Captain Phasma, and informs them that it is their duty to stop that ship from continuing its mission to get back to the resistance base. "Captain Phasma and I will be the ones to get Skywalker, do everything that is necessary to distract the other fighters so that they won't see us sneak on board." Kylo then turns to Phasma, "Captain, I will go in and get Skywalker, be sure to keep a close I on my return and be ready with the ship." "Understood sir", she said stoically. "Good, let's move", Kylo commanded as he and Phasma and others got to their ships. Kylo was using all of his energy into find where Rey is, and now he's sensed where she's located.

* * *

Rey was as happy as she could be, but it was all too good to be true. Kylo was coming, and she sensed that he was coming for them; particularly her. It took everything in her power to not just burst into tears, but she had to be strong. "Guys, we're going to have company really soon", she said to them in a shaky tone. "What do you mean really soon, how do you know that?" asked Finn. But before the words could slip off of Rey's tongue, Luke spoke. "Kylo Ren is on his way to this ship, at this very moment." Finn just stared at Luke then turned his gaze to Rey. "You knew, how could you possibly know that?" Again before Rey could give Finn an answer Luke spoke, "Because she and Kylo have a connection, they could both sense each other's force." Luke looking at Rey now gave her a look she had never seen before; the look of disappointment. "How could you not tell me about your connection to Ben?" Luke asked this question using his nephew's name, and not the name of his persona. Rey was on the brink of tears, "I didn't know how to explain it. Last year when he interrogated me, he tried to use the force on me to obtain the part of the map that led to you." Rey sniffled but continued, "When he was forcing himself into my mind, I pushed back, and then there was a moment where we locked onto each other's force; where it was almost as if we were the same person for one brief moment."

Finn just stared at her, but couldn't hide his visible anger over hearing this. Luke spoke up again, "Rey, you could've told me, there are ways to conceal connections; why didn't you say anything?" Rey just looked with silent tears streaming down her face, "I was scared; it was hard enough for me to experience it, but to explain it was terrifying. I never realized that it would lead to this." Out of nowhere Chewie gave a loud howl to inform everyone that their company were right on their tales. Luke then sits in command next to Chewie, and tells the pilots that they have to get ready for an attack. Finn is bucking up to go with them, but then Rey grabs his arm. "Please don't go, I need you here!" Finn then grabs her face and gives her a long kiss. "I love you Rey." Rey was stunned after hearing him say those words. Finn then leaves her to go to the x-wings with the rest of the pilots. Rey goes to Luke, " I'm going to lead him to this side of the ship, that way you all could center your focus on destroying their fleet from this side; I'll handle Kylo." Luke gapes at her, "Are you sure you're ready, everything I've taught you thus far is leading up to this." Rey grabbing onto his hand, "I'm ready, you've taught me well, don't worry I can handle him. Get ready!" and with that Rey takes off and starts to run into the other side of the ship. So many thoughts are running through her mind, but she couldn't focus on that at the moment; she just had to pray that everyone makes it out alive. She then takes her position to be ready for when Kylo Ren decides to invade the ship. Rey silently thinks to herself, _When I find him I'm going to kill him,_ and with that she finds her light saber and waits. Waits for him.


End file.
